Sátira de la Cabra (SpUk)
by Kyle Saxon
Summary: Este fic forma parte del evento "1554 was de year" un hecho que pretende conmemorar el casamiento entre Maria Tudor y Felipe II. (Momentos Históricos) Holanda narra en primera persona un incidente con una cabra, España y Inglaterra que supone para él una vergüenza recordar y que lo relata de forma cómica y en verso.


Este fic forma parte del evento conmemorativo "1554 was the year" con motivo del aniversario de la unión en matrimonio de María Tudor y Felipe II

(Englobado en la Categoría : "Momentos Históricos")

**Nunca he tenido el placer ni la voluntad para hacer un fic en verso. Pero la ocasión lo merece en cierto modo. Me ha tocado como reto la guerra de los Treita años así que he querido tomar un episodio en el que Inglaterra, aliado de Holanda, se enfrenta contra España en una batalla que dio lugar a la Rendición de Breda un tiempo después. Y para hacerlo diferente sin caer en tópicos amorosos, he intentado emular las fórmulas poéticas del Siglo de Oro español, dándole otra perspectiva a un cómico e hipotético suceso:**

**Holanda se dispone a contar una historia que relata como narrador principal acerca de una cabra que se le escapa cuando estaban a punto de cocinarla para él y ,pide a Arthur Kirkland que la rescate de la Tierra de Nadie. Allí Arthur se encuentra con Antonio y empieza un duelo en verso por ver quien se queda con la cabra.**

**Nada más por explicar y espero que os guste. Un beso muy fuerte a todos los lectores**

**(Los personajes no me pertenecen y está concebido sin ánimo de lucro)**

* * *

_**Sátira de la Cabra (SP/UK)**_

He aquí una historia  
que jamás se oyó contar  
que sin aburriros  
debéis pues,escuchar.

Los hijos de mis hijos  
la guardaron en secreto  
para que no se difundiera  
hasta este momento

Aquesta historia  
ante todo cómica,  
me produce los efectos  
de la peste bubónica

Lo que más me enferma  
es hablar de ello.  
Ese español irritante  
de negro cabello.

Mas presto he de empezar  
desechando todo odio,  
a relatar esta historia  
aunque sea un incordio.

Encontrábame en Flandes  
defendiendo mis tierras  
sin tregua ni temor  
con celo de 100 perras.

Varios días de asedio  
hicieron mella en mi.  
Necesitaba aliados  
pero,¿a quien acudir?

El Español era hábil  
lanzas hundían con saña,  
arcabuces disparaban  
¡Santiago y cierra España!

Llegaron los rumores  
de un magnífico guerrero  
junto al Gran Capitán:  
Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

El portento llegó a Breda  
a pedir la rendición.  
Con sus tercios nos daría  
la Sagrada Bendición.

¡Pensaba el hideputa,  
convertirnos en católicos.  
Esa panda de borregos.  
Esa panda de alcohólicos!

Sin posibilidades,  
y sin darme por vencido  
al inglés pedí ayuda para  
que viniera en mi auxilio.

Sesenta mil hombres  
con sus alabardas  
acudieron diligentes  
a las barricadas.

Observando expectante  
fuera de mi tienda  
todo el desarrollo  
de la futura contienda

Disponíame a cenar  
pantagruélicas viandas  
carnes,pescado y postre  
repartido en tres tandas

Quería degustar la  
negra carne cabría  
más ella rebelde  
La correa, mordía

-"¡Voto a bríos, voto a tal,  
que no saldréis airosa!"  
pero aquellas palabras  
pusiéronla furiosa.

Mordió el cabo blanco  
que presa la retenía  
y sin mirar atrás  
del campamento huía.

Montando en cólera  
el ánimo del revés  
llegué hasta las filas  
que comandaba el inglés.

Arthur me miró  
con gesto sorprendido  
preguntando cortesmente  
"-¿A qué habéis venido?"

-"¿Veis a esa bestia,  
a esa cabra, la veis?  
La quiero de vuelta y  
que en bandeja me la deis"

-"¡En tierra de nadie  
ella se encuentra.  
De ahí no se sale  
ni tampoco se entra!"

-"¡No repliquéis,  
anglosajón  
u obedecéis  
u os vais al cajón!"

Aquel general  
me miró enfurruñado  
y con ojos tristes  
se fue a lo mandado

Sin embargó observó  
a quien no esperaba  
una negra silueta  
hacia él avanzaba.

¡Tal fue mi rabia  
cuando lo vi  
era el español  
que quería abatir!

Estaba dispuesto  
a quitarme la cabra  
sin vacilar  
con un abra cadabra.

-"¡Ven blanquita!"  
Gritó el inglés  
a la cabrita  
que dio un traspiés

-"¡Ven pequeñita!"  
Gritó el español  
al que mataría  
para hacer un guiñol

-"Si vienes conmigo  
te daré flores  
de varios tamaños  
y distintos colores."

-"Si vienes conmigo  
podrás navegar  
por los Siete Mares,  
también pastar".

-"¡Eh, tú español!  
¿Qué puedes ofrecer?  
¿No ves que contigo  
Tiene qué perder?  
Al pobre animal  
lo dejarás cojo,  
perderá una oreja  
y tal vez un ojo.  
Cuidar animales  
se te da fatal  
entrégamela  
y no harás ningún mal".

-"Parló el listillo  
experto en materia  
que no puede cuidar  
ni a una bacteria.  
Yo le daría  
una vida de reyes  
sin jaula o correas  
una vida sin leyes  
Tú le darías  
vida de derroche  
donde tus días  
parecen noches.  
Vuélvete ya  
por donde has venido  
si no queréis,vaya  
que os pegue un tiro".

Me percaté  
de que algo fallaba  
Ninguno de ellos  
a la cabra llamaba

¡Malos presagios  
que se cumplieron!  
Miráronse cómplices  
y se entendieron.

-"¿Y si la matamos  
y después la partimos?  
No habrá problema  
si la compartimos".

-"¡Tienes razón,  
cabeza de serrín!  
Acabemos ya  
con el pequeñín".

Al ver claramente  
ante mi la traición  
sin evitarlo me dio  
un vuelco al corazón.

Sin pensarlo siquiera  
prendí mi mosquete  
y a la cabra un tiro  
le pegué en la frente.

-"¡Muerto el animal  
se acabó el problema  
Ninguno os merecéis  
vuestros emblemas.  
Pícaras rapaces  
no dejáis resquicio  
siempre hacéis las paces  
cuando veis beneficio.  
Bien me advirtieron  
que socorro tardío  
suele ser siempre  
socorro baldío.  
Continuad pues  
con la batalla  
pues mi corazón  
roto se halla.  
Creí que podría  
confiar en ti  
me equivocaba  
largo de aquí!"

El español  
con gesto altivo,  
mirada encendida  
y el odio muy vivo

se alejó rápido  
de nuevo a sus filas  
y peleó rudo  
hasta el fin de los días

Mató con rabia  
a mi aliado  
con bala en la cara  
y en el costado.

Sin poderlo evitar  
cobraba su victoria  
que en su patria natal  
le daría la gloria.

El triunfo truncado,  
me tuve que rendir  
me advirtió el desgraciado  
si quería vivir.

Y mientras lo hacía  
ironía del sino,  
cenaba una cabra  
con semillas de lino.

Hasta aquí el relato  
de mi desgracia  
aunque lo haya contado  
con mucha gracia.

Dicen los sabios:  
"Mejor reír que llorar,  
otra alternativa  
es ir al lupanar."


End file.
